Sicily (Catarina Vargas)
Catarina Vargas is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers '''and she represents Sicily. Attributes _______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Appearance Catarina is seen as 'attractive' to a few of the male countries. She has soft auburn hair that falls just past her shoulders and sharp and attentive green eyes. She has a lean body build and lightly tanned skin. Unlike Feliciano and Lovino, she doesn't have a curl that sticks out. Catarina often dresses 'classily' and she follows the concept of 'bella figura' (beautiful figure) rather strictly. Her usual clothes consits of a nicely cut blouse, a jacket made of black Italian leather or a black blazer with red pinstripes, nicely fitting black slacks or a tan skirt, black pumps or black Italian leather boots, she often wears a black fedora and a silver crucifix around her neck. At cocktail parties she wears a black open back dress with short sleeves and black pumps. At black tie parties she wears a tan one-shoulder dress with tan pumps. Her military uniform is much like Lovino's except she wears a tan skirt, the sleeves of the jacket are shorter, there's a built-in belt that cinches her waist, the jacket flares out a bit at the bottom, the top two buttons are undone to reveal a white blouse and she wears black Italian leather boots. Personality and Interests Catarina is generally a very sweet and kind girl, however, she also has a very nasty temper and gets jealous easily. When she does get angry, she tends to yell and throw things around and she has been known to harm people. She claims that she always carries a gun with her but that has yet to be confirmed. Although most people believe her. She is also very cunning and sly and she gets away with most things due to her being an expert liar. This is mostly due to her dealings with the Sicilian mafia. She is very family orientated and she cares deeply about her brothers, but she has been known to be annoyed with Feliciano and have arguements with Lovino. But she does care deeply about them. Catarina is deeply interested in mafia, and has been hinted she has her own mafia and that she knows many mafia dons. Because of this, she has little or zero regard for the law and the police and despite being religious, she will bend her religion to suit her. Despite that, Catarina is a devout Catholic and she often attends church. She knows many Bible scriptures off by heart and she refers to the Pope as 'his Holiness the Pope and Leader of the Catholic Church'. Catarina's tastes have been described as 'extravagant' and 'expensive'. She is often seen shopping with Felicita Vargas (Milan), mainly for high-class Italian clothes such as Gucci, Prada, Armani etc. She also eats out at very expensive restaurants and she loves going to the theater and dressing to the nines for it. When she is asked where she gets her money she replies 'ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies'. Name Catarina's name is Greek and it means 'pure', this often gets her teased by Lovino. Her last name Vargas is taken from Lovino and Fliciano. Relationships _______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Countries North Italy (Feliciano Vargas) Despite often getting annoyed with him due to his cowardly nature, Catarina cares deeply for Feliciano and she often tries to get him to be braver, without much success. It is rumoured that the two of them along with Lovino run a mafia in Sicily. (This will be completed in time.)